


First Time for the Three

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm/Sam/Jamie</p>
<p>Their first time involved drink, a late night and swearwords…</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for the Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a challenge in a single 3 hour session. And then posted. Enjoy.

It was no great secret that there was something going on between Malcolm, Sam and Jamie himself but nobody (aside maybe from Julius, that crafty fuck) knew that it went far beyond simple sexual tension.

About a year ago the three of them had found themselves in Malcolm’s office after a day of political wrangling, just exhausted but kicking back with a drink and exchanging friendly insults in the quiet of London at 2am. It had then moved to more drinking, then Sam dozing off on Malcolm’s shoulder with his arm draped around her while he continued to exchange hushed insults with Jamie.

..

Jamie and Malcolm continued to exchange their usual insults after a long day (“rabid fucking shortarse”, “ancient skeletal cunt”) but trailed off into silence eventually and ended up just looking into each other’s eyes. It could have been the drink or fatigue but they found themselves slowly leaning forward until their eyes closed and lips touched. It came as a surprise to both of them how natural and right it felt, almost as though they had been waiting for years for this moment. Malcolm slowly moved his mouth across Jamie’s (and when did the auld fucker learn to do slow?!), hesitantly deepening the kiss until their tongues were brushing, running a hand gently across Jamie’s jaw as they continued.

They broke apart reluctantly, breathing hard and unwilling to look away from one another, neither one wanting to risk asking what to do now.

The silence was only for a few seconds before being broken by a soft gasping sigh from below. They’d forgotten about Sam.

“Dear god” she breathed and they both froze, panicked slightly at how she’d react. She carried on with a smile at them both;

“That was seriously hot”

Jamie wasn’t sure what to say at that point - far too aware of Malcolm’s habit of eviscerating anyone who dared upset Sam - so he kept uncharacteristically silent and let Malcolm deal with it.

“I never knew you were so kinky luv” Malcolm drawled and it really might have stopped at that if Sam hadn’t just taken the opportunity and the courage to wrap a long leg over Malcolm’s, grab a fistful of his hair (probably the only person who ever could do that to Malcolm without losing use of living privileges) and pull his head down to hers.

Malcolm felt a split second of shock but quickly covered it by enthusiastically crushing Sam’s mouth against his and moaning quietly as she responded with sincere passion and twined her tongue into his mouth. Her fingers raked through his hair as she made little noises deep in her throat, speaking without words how much she’d wanted this.

As they finally parted, Sam licked her lips and turned to Jamie.

“Would I have to pay you with a kiss as well to get to see you two shag?” She said, surprising herself at her nerve at voicing a rather persistent fantasy of hers. Seeing Malcolm and Jamie kissing like that earlier had done incredible things to her and she was more than happy to volunteer her assistance in getting them to go further, since it was obvious from the heavy breathing in the room that they wanted to.

Malcolm laughed (one of the few genuine ones Jamie had ever heard) and pulled Jamie against the side of him not currently occupied by Sam.

“Oh I don’t think it looks like the wee twat needs any encouragement” Malcolm chuckled, pressing one hand roughly against Jamie’s trousers, feeling the hard length there and sensing the corresponding swell of his own erection. “He’s fucking harder than Latin Algebra aren’t ye?”

Jamie bit back a moan at the insistent motions of Malcolm’s hand across his groin and tried to regain some kind of verbal upper hand:

“What were ye thinkin’ Sam then? Fucking threesome or you just want to watch this auld cunt get the fuck of his life?” Jamie drawled.

“Oh right, like you’d have the fucking stamina to take me on” Malcolm’s ire failed to completely hide his breathy arousal.

“I could fuck those old bones of yours to fucking dust, not that they are that far off it already you fucking fossil”

“Listen cuntface, I was giving people multiple fucking orgasms when you were still figuring out how to go to the toilet without crapping down your leg”

“Oh aye, is that right?”

“Aye. Sex with me is like the fucking Olympics you snot-nosed shit, you need serious practise to be at my level, I go for weeks, wear you the fuck down and come out on top every fucking time.” Malcolm punctuated the end of his speech with several harsh squeezes of Jamie’s erection.

“I could fuck you both so hard you’d no’ be walking properly tomorrow. In fact, I think I’ll do that, right? Make you both come like fucking freight trains”

Sam swallowed harshly and asked Malcolm in a breathy voice if he was pulling their leg. Surely he couldn’t be serious about a threesome…

“I’m not going to lie to ye luv, I’ve thought about it a lot in the past. Mostly at 1am when I’m at home on mai own and horny as hell-“

Jamie stopped the rest of that sentence by shoving a hand down the front of Malcolm’s trousers and grasping his erection through his boxers. Malcolm tilted his head back and gave a small moan as Jamie coaxed the firm head with his thumb and Sam took the opportunity to undo his shirt and slip a hand inside to tease his nipples.

Most men would probably be content to lie back at this point and let their two lovers minister to them, but Malcolm was not most men.

Time to up the game.

Malcolm leant forward and breathed huskily in Jamie’s ear “I’m going to come in your fucking mouth”

Jamie’sreaction was electric, the little bastard actually fucking _whimpered_ as his hips thrust upward and he pressed his face into the crook of Malcolm’s neck, kissing frantically inbetween harsh breaths.

_One_ _down,_ _one_ _to_ _go_ Malcolm thought and turned to Sam who was watching with wide, lost eyes. He practically _purred_ as he ran his free hand up her thigh and murmured to her “I’ve wanted to make you come since the first time I met ye. Would ye like that?”

Sam gasped and nodded frantically, almost losing control entirely when he kissed her on the top of her head and whispered “good girl”.

She had enough sense left though to rise and lock the door before returning to where Jamie and Malcolm were once again kissing like teenagers. She felt slightly left out for all of a second before Jamie reached up for her hand and pulled her down. Breaking away from Malcolm for a second, he asked her in a rather amusingly formal fashion if it was okay if he touched her.

“I’ve always fancied ye lass, but this psycho here would have taken me apart if I’d gone near ye.” Malcolm nodded at this, he probably would have done.

Sam took Jamie’s face in her hands and kissed him with a fervour she never knew she had. _Jesus,_ _I’m_ _actually_ _going_ _to_ _do_ _t his_ she thought wildly, I _m_ _seriously_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _sex_ _with_ _both_ _of_ _these_ _men_. Her wild thoughts came to an abrupt halt as Malcolm took the opportunity of her distraction to run his hand up her leg and press one finger lightly against her underwear.

“Wetter than an English summer, I definitely approve. Now come here you two”

Malcolm laid Sam down onto the sofa and kissed her slowly on the mouth before working his way down to her breasts (nipping them through the fabric) and continuing lower. Jamie took the opportunity of the older man’s distraction to relieve him of his shirt and bring his hands round to stroke long sweeps up and down his chest, feeling hard bone and hot skin and then taut nipples as he moved his hands across Malcolm’s body.

“Feel me” Malcolm rumbled, “Jamie, take me the fuck out and lick me”

With a bit of rearrangement, Jamie managed to be seated on the floor as he slowly unzipped Malcolm’s trousers and pulled them off, along with a pair of black silk boxers, to reveal Malcolm’s insistent erection. Jamie touched the firm head with the tiniest lick of his tongue, revelling in the smell and taste, teasing the older man.

Malcolm had worked his way down Sam’s body and rolled her skirt up and pulled her brief underwear down to allow him to see her soaked core.

“Gods ye are fucking stunning lass” he murmured “I could bury myself in you fer hours”

Sam couldn’t stop the fevered moan that erupted from her as Malcolm lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder and leant in to start lapping up her wet arousal before circling her clit with his tongue.

Her moans spurred Jamie on to take Malcolm’s cock deep into his throat and start sucking as if his life depended on it. He swirled his tongue around the firm head, swallowing as pre-come started to saturate his mouth, his hand stroking the hard shaft.

Malcolm lifted his head up briefly and gasped as Jamie suckled hard on the ridge of skin below the head of his cock. “Jesus Jamie, you're fucking good at this”. Spurred on by the praise, Jamie took the full length of Malcolm’s hard erection into his mouth and hummed low, sending delightful shivers of sensation across the older man’s body.

Sam was floating on a sea of sensation as Malcolm fastened his lips around her clit and started to suck rhythmically, keeping time with the strokes of Jamie’s mouth. She gripped her fingers into Malcolm’s hair and arched her back as she felt a building pressure start deep inside her.

Malcolm dug his fingers into her thigh and sucked harder, and faster as Jamie increased his motions. He moved his hand up her leg and drove two fingers into her sopping wet interior, crooking the fingers so they hit that soft melting spot inside her.

Jamie was providing a background noise of truly pornographic slurps and moans as he slid Malcolm’s cock in and out of his mouth, Sam wondered if he would make Malcolm come before she did, then bit her lip as Malcolm hit a particular spot on her body and she moaned.

Sam was getting close, Malcolm knew, her cries were becoming more frequent and her legs were starting to clench against him. His clever tongue lapped continuously against her in swirling motions, her moans and taste turning him on to an almost ridiculous level as he moved faster, trying to stave off his own orgasm until she’d reached hers.

“Almost - oh god - almost there” Sam gasped as she felt her orgasm build inside her, then moaned desperately as Malcolm purred, causing rumbles of sensation to spread across her.

Jamie heard Sam’s breathing grow faster and sucked with harsh resolve on Malcolm’s cock, trying to get the auld sod to come before she did. His own neglected erection hung rigid and swollen in his trousers, pulsing deeply, desperate for some attention.

Malcolm increased his motions on Sam and sucked hard, smiling as her legs clamped against him and her cries grew louder.

“Oh god - I’m coming!” She howled as the pressure inside her built to unstoppable levels and she came, clenching her thighs against Malcolm’s face.

Malcolm licked up all her wetness as she shuddered down from the heights of her orgasm and then swore as Jamie inserted a spit-slicked finger into him and stroked across his prostate while continuing to work his mouth up and down Malcolm’s hard length.

The little shit was quite obviously well practiced at this because it was barely a minute since Sam had shuddered to completion when he realised he was near the edge himself.

“Fucking hell, yes” Malcolm swore as Jamie licked and sucked at a furious speed. He felt himself engorge from the small of his back to the tip of his cock, flames ran down his back.

“It’s coming” he warned Jamie who just hummed appreciatively, sending shock waves of sensation across Malcolm. The pressure built and built inside him, he grabbed a fistful of Jamie’s dark curls and hung on as he felt his orgasm approach, Jesus it was going to be a hard one.

With a choked grunt, Malcolm spurted hard into Jamie’s mouth, over and over, telling him to drink it down, swallow it all, don't fucking spill any.

With both Sam and Malcolm sated for the moment, Jamie stuck his hand down the front of his trousers to relieve the pressure inside and was surprised by Sam’s hand coming round to tilt his head up.

“Come here” she murmured and dragged him up onto the sofa with her, “I think I know what you need” and with no warning or prompting she stuck her hand down his trousers and started to wank him furiously.

Jamie didn’t last long, he’d been on the edge since he’d heard Sam cry out from the force of her own climax and it only took 9 or so strokes of her long fingers before he was pulsating and coming hard in her fast moving hand.

….

The three of them dozed, wrapped around each other like kittens in a litter. Yes this would change things between them but one thing Malcolm was sure of before he drifted into an exhausted sleep - they’d make it work. He could make anything work.


End file.
